First consider the expression for: $4$ plus the product of $-7$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $5$ times that expression and then add $3$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-7$ and $x$ $-7 \times x = \color{orange}{-7x}$ What is $4$ plus $-7x$ $-7x$ $ + 4$ What is the quantity of $5$ times that expression $5 \times (-7x + 4) = \color{orange}{5(-7x+4)}$ What does adding $3$ to $\color{orange}{5(-7x+4)}$ do? $5(-7x+4)$ $ + 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $5(-7x+4)+3$.